in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Trip Thought Reality: falling over existants
Creator's note: So, this is going to be a solo story I'm making with my cast (since I never use them anymore). I'm intending to make it a series if I manage to complete this one. Now, without further adieu, let's get started! Cast *Drone 357 *Rupert *Anna *Ki'peck *Tac Story Deep underground in a vast network of tunnels covered in biomechanical creatures hissing and screeching lives a massive hovering bug and two other much smaller ones, and one very, very large portal ship. Drone 357: Right then. I think we might finally be getting back home. Rupert: *chirping happily* Drone 357: Perhaps we should clean this place up - it's looking a bit of a mess, there's biotech everywhere. Rupert: *rolls his eyes and chirps* Drone 357: Just... get Tac down here. Rupert hops off the table. He went on running through the network of tunnels that made up this "home" into a room where there was a raptor ant squid creature - this was Tac. After quite a bit of chirping screeching and biting, Tac finally got up from the pile of scrap metal it sat on and teleported down to where 357 was setting up his odd machine. Drone 357: Well..... i had no idea you could do that. Tac: *barks* Drone 357: 'Good doggy, now get in the ship. *Tac obediently hops into the ship* ''After a hour of checking and safety sequences (we don’t have time for) the ship flew....into itself as in practically collapsing into nothing. However the tree bugs were safe...well as safe as being thrown through space time could be. '''Drone 357: Worked better than expected. You two doing ok back there? A mess of chirps and barking filled the ship and Tac was getting thrown around by nothing at all. Drone 357: Right spa- *the ship control panel had transformed in a large amount of tiny sharks* Ok, I was not expecting this at all (Yes I was). Rupert: *extremely angry chirping* Drone 357: Oh, keep your head down, buddy. Nothing more is going to go bad. We sh- The three of them suddenly appeared in the middle of a burning city? Most of the place was wrecked beyond all recognition. Rupert: Structural damage to surrounding, ship now absent, no life forms detected. Drone 357: Oh you have to be kidding me, we ended up in a wreck planetoid... try looking for mechanical life forms? Rupert: Scans indicate high energy output north west of this position. Drone 357: Probably the rest of the ship... where ever it got off to. Meanwhile, to the north west, there was a rather large golem attempting to crush a girl '' '''Golem': Warning - continuing to move will result in a far messier death. Anna: *currently running around the golem* Well if I stand still, you're going to crush me Golem: Correct. However, it will be easier to do, and a lot cleaner. Ki'peck: The lad has got a point there. It would be a lot easier and funnier, too. Anna: SHUT UP YOU'RE, NOT HELPING! Ki’peck: it’s still right you know Anna: can you do something then? Ki’peck: oh sure I could do something * causes one of the still standing buildings to collapse onto anna* Ki’peck: Tada Golem: target- terminated, investigating new targets The golem wanders off in the direction of drone and his companions, while ki’peck floats impatiently as silver wisps of energy float up from the rubble forming into a ball drone 357: '''any closer to that energy signature? '''rupert: one click to the north Drone 357: what about that robot? rupert: that's actually the signature Drone 357: right then i suppose we know the drill * immediately fire his sonic cannon at the golem that exploded instan when hit* Drone 357: hmm... was expecting more of a fight.... that took what?two seconds Rupert: 1.593722 seconds Drone 357: it’s close enought you don’t have to be pedantic about it Rupert: aknowlaged drone 357: right then, where stuck here, with no way back, in a place with nothing interesting, at lest its better then that asteroid, anyhow you found anything that might resemble our ship at all buddy? Rupert: as previously stated one click to the north on click later Drone 357: nothing here at all well aside from all this smoke The previous stated mist began collecting together reforming into a girl....onto of 357... Drone 357: excuse me human would you mind not using me as a seat yeah thanks Anna: *hopes of 357 takes a look at him for five second before walking off* no I’m done not dealing with a talking insect today no not at all *before hitting a barrier of sorts* great now I’m stuck with it Drone 357: no I’m stuck with a human that showed up out of no where, speaking of that who are you anyway? Anna: I’m not taking to anyone why would you think that bug? Drone 357: becuse you are.... Anna:ok whatever, bug drone 367: names drone designation three five seven Anna: sound like a golem name to me... so three five seven where stuck in here on here whatever here i Am.. Drone 357: well this is perfect some know it all human... look where stuck in a force field so where not going anywhere how this backwards planet even has one is a beyond me.. Unknown voice: oh on conteray my little creatures your exactly where I want all of you Anna: what? Unknown voice: Bar my ubrupt dispelling of this illusion but I need to talk to all of you... '''anna/drone 357: '''what do you mean.. wait why are we taking in sync Unknown voice: please just deactivate it Almost immediately After it spoke the world seems to crumble around the large holes opening up into dark room the walls lined with chittering moving armor plated insectoids glowing slightly green infront of them a beast that was like a cross between a plant and a humanoid reptile sat at a desk expectantly Category:Stories Category:Stories by Huntertabbysandshark3 Category:Solo stories